<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Be Afraid by Lastavica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362941">Don't Be Afraid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastavica/pseuds/Lastavica'>Lastavica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mentalist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bad Dreams, Courage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear, Feelings, Feels, Healing, Home, Honesty, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Moonlight, Nature, Nightmares, One Shot, Patrick Jane's airstream, Peace, Post-Season/Series 07, Pregnancy, Teresa Lisbon is the best, Trauma, True Love, being vulnerable, communicating, embracing the future, happiness, letting go of the past, not hiding, past trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastavica/pseuds/Lastavica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick's past is a nightmare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Be Afraid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Jane's airstream sat parked beside the pond. Its silver shell gleamed in the moonlight. Teresa, well into her second trimester, lay asleep beside Patrick on the lumpy camper mattress. Even while pregnant, it didn't bother her. Patrick had come to bed after her, wanting to stay out longer and keep listening to the nighttime sounds. He'd fallen asleep tucked close to her, one hand softly rubbing her belly. Some time in the middle of the night he dreamed about when he'd found Angela and Charlotte's bodies. But in his dream the slashed corpses were Teresa's and their child's. He didn't even know their baby yet, but it was her. He knew it was her.</p><p>He woke Teresa as he tore himself from the sheets. She sat up in confusion only to see his moonlit form rushing out the airstream door.</p><p>Stepping outside barefoot, she found him bent over in the grass getting sick.</p><p>"I'm sorry." he managed between heaves. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Those words didn't warrant a response. She simply rubbed circles gently on his back. When he was done he straightened up, spitting and wiping his mouth. Teresa kept her hand on his back as he drew long slow breaths in the dark.</p><p>"You ok?" She asked after a moment.</p><p>Patrick tried to nod and lie to her, but his face crumpled. Instead he shook his head and a short sob escaped him. She moved to pull him to her, but he put his hand out to stop her. "You don't want this." he managed to say as another sob forced itself out. He retreated toward their favorite spot on the other side of the pond. Teresa watched him go, listening to the cries he was trying so hard to keep down. She wanted to follow him, but could tell he needed space so she went back inside to bed. There was no use trying to sleep though. She laid there waiting for him, hoping he was ok. Quiet fear of his running away habit crept over her, but she chose to be confident in his commitment to her. Instead she focused her attention on the moonlight and their little daughter growing inside of her.</p><p>Teresa eventually did fall asleep despite her concern and best intentions. She awoke again in the pale dawn to Patrick pulling himself up into the camper. He looked embarassed. She wished he wouldn't be. He didn't say anything as he climbed back into bed with her. He put his arms around her and tucked his face into the crook of her neck. She didn't say anything either. He'd had a nightmare. That much was clear.</p><p>"I know I should tell you," he whispered after a while. "But it's so ugly."</p><p>"I'm here." was all she said.</p><p>He fell silent again for some time. Then, "I... I dreamed about what Red John did, but it was you... and the baby." His voice caught as he finished.</p><p>Teresa moved to sit up. "Come on." she said to him and he followed her into sitting position.</p><p>Once up, she pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around him. She pressed her cheek to his hair. He leaned into her, taking comfort in her steadfastness. They breathed together for a little while.</p><p>"He's dead, Patrick." Teresa finally said.</p><p>"I know.", but it didn't sound like he believed it.</p><p>She took his hand and put it over the place where their baby slept.</p><p>He took a shuddered breath. "I'm so scared." he admitted.</p><p>"And I love you so much." she said and could feel the wetness from his tears through her t-shirt. "You've asked me to trust you for years." she said and let her fingers run through his blond waves. "You need to trust me now."</p><p>"Ok." Patrick said quietly. He moved his hand gently back and forth over her stomach and let her hold him like that until the morning sun gilded their bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh man they make me feel ALL THE FEELINGS!<br/>Beyond their next level cuteness, I was so moved in season 7 by Patrick's efforts to be honest! He changed the entire paradigm of his behavior to be with Teresa. His trying to be vulnerable with her wrecked me. One might find this oneshot a little ooc, but i don't think so. He's not afraid of Red John or murder. He's grappling with his guilt and the the blood of his first family he still sees on his hands. The idea of it touching anything to do with Teresa and their new life is horribly painful to him. Ugh! Ok I'm going now. ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>